The present invention refers to a sanitary device fitted with a mechanical single hole mixer for a horizontal top, such as for example a ceramic or a steel top for a basin, a sink, a bidet etc.
In a sanitary device of this kind the mixer includes a mixer body to be fixed to the top of the sanitary device, a mixer cartridge contained within the body of the mixer, a delivery flue pipe of the mixed water and a free lever that rotates around a vertical and horizontal axle to control the temperature and supply of water.